


Словно странники в ночи

by Andrew_Clean



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм Винчестер и Грег Сандерс когда-то учились в Стенфорде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Словно странники в ночи

Словно странники в ночи  
Мы по улице прошли  
И расстались навсегда  
Словно странники в ночи  
В чем был смысл этих встреч  
Я не знаю, хоть убей

Поздний гость принес с собой запах ночи, дождя и тайны. Когда он вошел, в лаборатории сразу как будто стало меньше места. Он помотал прилично отросшими волосами, с них по всему помещению разлетелись холодные капли. И едва Грег посмотрел ему в глаза, веселые, чуть прищуренные - опасные такие глаза, он моментально вспомнил все, что было связано с этим высоченным, безбашенным парнем.  
А ведь когда тот позвонил с утра, Грег с трудом его вспомнил. Да и не вспомнил бы, но больно запоминающаяся была у его бывшего соученика по Стэнфорду фамилия - Винчестер. Хотя бог с ней, с фамилией. Ведь они даже учились не вместе: Винчестер нацелился стать юристом. Так что пересекались они разве что на студенческих вечеринках. Там, правда, не заметить этого великана с интересной фамилией было никак нельзя. Ну, Грег и заметил... по-своему. Но, как оказалось, напрасно. А потом что-то случилось, что-то нехорошее, связанное с полицией, и парень этот исчез. Вроде бы сначала говорили, что вернется он, но потом все разговоры утихли, и о лучшем ученике юридического факультета скоро забыли.  
Грег думал, что он тоже забыл. Поэтому так растерянно блеял с утра в трубку:  
\- Ну я даже не знаю... Послушай, Сэм, это ведь запрещено... Меня уволят, если узнают...  
То, чего просил Сэм Винчестер, было на самом деле запрещено. Даже не то, что запрещено, никто подобное не запрещал, просто представить себе никто не мог, что кому-то придет в голову выполнить в криминалистической лаборатории частный заказ на анализ ДНК. И почему Грег согласился, предварительно, правда, помявшись и попробовав различные способы отмазаться, - он не знал. А может, и знал, но не хотел себе признаваться. Что просто пожелал снова увидеть парня, из-за которого его жизнь могла бы сложиться совершенно по-другому.  
И вот теперь Сэм Винчестер привычно демонстрирует улыбку, на которую западало 90 процентов всех первокурсниц, и тянется рукой к и без того взъерошенным волосам Грега:  
\- Сандерс, а ты совсем не изменился. Я думал, вас здесь заставляют ходить строем в одинаковых костюмах. А ты, смотри-ка, в джинсах и майке. Слушай, а не она на тебе была, когда мы познакомились?  
\- Я не помню, - пробормотал Грег, уклоняясь от длинной руки Винчестера, - это ж когда было.  
И сразу поспешил перевести разговор на другую тему. Из-за чего он, собственно, торчал здесь после окончания официального рабочего дня, ответил на массу неудобных вопросов коллег и еле-еле отбрыкался от предложения своего непосредственного начальника Гила Гриссома составить ему компанию, раз уж так необходимо дождаться результатов одного очень важного анализа. Особенно было западло врать Гилу. Учитывая, как сильно Гриссом напрягался, стараясь при всей лаборатории выглядеть просто начальником для Грега. Как он "экал", подбирая убедительные слова, чтобы мотивировать свое присутствие рядом с Грегом этим вечером. И Сандерс отлично видел, что больше всего Гриссому хочется сказать: "Ушастый, прекрати изображать из себя трудоголика, пойдем домой, я не уйду из лабы без тебя". Видел - и притворился ничего не понимающим придурком: "Мистер Гриссом, вы же сами знаете, как нам важны новые факты по этому делу". Сандерс вздохнул. Если Гил на него обидится, он будет абсолютно прав. Но не каждый день вам выпадает шанс разобраться с демонами прошлого. Симпатичными такими, лохматыми длинноногими демонами.  
\- Давай, что принес, - Грег резко обернулся к визитеру. - Что конкретно тебе нужно узнать?  
Сэм не перестал улыбаться, достав из нагрудного кармана джинсовой куртки пробирку, кое-как заткнутую даже не ватой - тряпкой. Возможно, куском носового платка.  
\- Это кровь, - пояснил Сэм, - мне не нужна модель ДНК или что-то вроде этого. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал, это кровь человека или животного.  
\- И все? - не поверил Грег. - Да на такую фигню тебе сейчас любой школьник, увлекающийся биологией, ответит. И я из-за тебя здесь отсиживал задницу после работы? Ты издеваешься? Из-за тебя я парил мозги моему начальнику?  
"И любимому человеку", - добавил он про себя.  
Тут Сэм Винчестер сделал кое-что запрещенное: он перехватил руку Грега, которой тот возмущенно жестикулировал, и сжал ее крепко в своей огромной лапище.  
\- Грег... - вздохнул он. - Не кипятись. Хорошо, я сформулирую по-другому. Мне нужно узнать, сколько в этой крови от человека, а сколько.... от животного. Пожалуйста, не посчитай меня сумасшедшим, просто сделай, как я прошу. Это очень важно, от твоего анализа зависят жизни людей.  
Сэм мог бы сказать, что от этого зависят вспышки звезды Бетельгейзе или урожай бобовых в Айове, - Грегу было все равно. Рука Винчестера жгла его ладонь, словно раскаленные угли. Он выдернул кисть из железной хватки и метнулся к своим пробиркам так, будто в них заключалось его спасение.  
\- Сейчас, - бормотал он, - ПЦР... Сейчас... составим профиль ДНК...  
Грег чувствовал себя долбаным Джоном Смитом из "Мертвой зоны". Одно лишь прикосновение швырнуло его в пропасть прошлого. И он отчетливо вспомнил другое прикосновение рук - несколько лет назад, в общежитии Стэнфордского университета.  
Он, Грег, был уже третьекурсником. Можно сказать, бывалым человеком. Хотя при этом он не переставал носить драные джинсы и "конверсы". Однажды его научный руководитель сказал: "Сандерс, ты - наглядное пособие того, что форма может противоречить содержанию".  
Однако Грег не упускал случая щегольнуть тем, что в университете он - уже старичок. Поэтому с удовольствием нарисовался на вечеринке, где должно было проходить посвящение в первокурсники.  
Все перваки нервничали до такой степени, что их бледные лица отливали синевой, а руки тряслись. И только один здоровяк вел себя совершенно спокойно, чем невероятно выделялся на фоне остальных. Он походил на ребенка, впервые попавшего в зоопарк и рассматривавшего все с нескрываемым любопытством. Грег сразу отметил его, понял, что парень явно не с их факультета - такой экземпляр он бы обязательно запомнил - к третьему курсу он уже не парился по поводу собственной ориентации. Но потом кто-то отвлек его внимание, и в следующий раз он столкнулся с улыбчивым великаном рядом со столиком, на котором стояло пиво.  
Грег потянулся за своей третьей или четвертой бутылкой за этот вечер, но вместо прохладного стекла ощутил под пальцами горячую кожу.  
\- Что за черт? - выругался он от неожиданности, обнаружив, что держит в захвате кисть того самого парня, на которого недавно обратил внимание.  
\- Спокойно, дружище, не поминай рогатого всуе! - широко улыбнулся ему в ответ пленник. - Как говорит мой братец, не буди лихо, пока оно тихо. Это всего лишь я, Сэм. Держи свое пиво, - и тот протянул ему бутылку, которую Грег машинально взял. Он стоял, неприлично пялясь на веселые карие глаза, растрепанные волосы и ямочки на щеках. Парень, назвавшись Сэмом, кашлянул и, не гася улыбки, сказал:  
\- Забавно у вас тут.  
\- Д-да, - запнувшись, подтвердил Сандерс, подумав, что сам он свою первую студенческую вечеринку вряд ли смог бы назвать забавной. Чего стоили танцы на столе в одних плавках - конечно же, чтобы "по праву называться студентом химфака".   
\- А что, этот чел и в самом деле смотрит только мультики? - Сэм махнул рукой в сторону Билла Хассета, студента-историка. Билл только что закончил рассказывать девушкам, восторженно внимавшим ему, содержание последней серии "Симпсонов". Впрочем, девушки внимали Хассету отнюдь не из-за интереса к мультсериалу, куда больше их интересовали светлые кудри Билла и немаленькие бицепсы.  
\- Угу, - подтвердил Сандерс, заливаясь краской при мысли, что у его нового знакомого бицепсы не уступают мускулатуре признанного красавчика университета. - Однажды он в один присест одолел "Шоа" и с того дня поклялся смотреть только мультфильмы.  
\- А-а-а, - протянул Сэм, по интонации которого было ясно, что ему ничего не ясно.  
\- Это фильм про Холокост, - пояснил Грег. - Он идет десять часов. Билл поспорил с преподавательницей современной истории. Выиграл, конечно, но неделю ходил, как побитая собака.   
Сэм со звонким "чпоком" открыл бутылку и сказал:  
\- Ну да, так бывает. Иногда неожиданно открываешь для себя, что в мире слишком много боли. Главное - не взвалить на себя ответственность за всю боль сразу. У нашего приятеля неплохо получилось.  
Он смотрел на Билла, чьи руки покоились на талиях обеих девушек. Грегу стало не по себе. Он как-то не был готов в данную минуту обсуждать серьезные проблемы. Особенно с таким симпатичным парнем, каким ему сразу показался Сэм Винчестер. Однако, похоже, тот и сам это уловил.   
\- Слушай, а почему меня все пугали, что на этой вечеринке на мне оторвутся? - спросил Винчестер, словно не замечая, как других новичков по-всякому третировали - то накачивая всевозможным спиртным, то заставляя выполнять непонятные прихоти "старожилов". Один юнец уже читал алфавит задом наперед, проходя тест на трезвость.  
\- Ну, наверное, они не брали в расчет твои габариты, - пробормотал Грег.  
С другой стороны, парень был высок, но при этом строен, а уж лицо выглядело до того тинейджерско-простым, что, казалось бы, на ком тренировать свое чувство юмора - так это на нем. Вот и сейчас оно стало по-детски восторженным:  
\- Чувствуют, что где залезут, там и слезут? - самодовольно уточнил Сэм. Грег закашлялся. Обеспокоившийся Винчестер так жахнул его по спине, что тут бы начинающему соблазнителю Сандерсу и пришел конец. Но, видимо, судьба решила сохранить его для одного любителя тарантулов. Он откашлялся, но чуть снова не задохнулся, услышав вопрос:  
\- А у тебя как прошло посвящение в студенты?  
Слава всем покровителям химиков, ему удалось перевести разговор на другую тему. Более подходящую для беседы пай-мальчика с челочкой на глаза и настоящего плохого парня с прической "ядерный взрыв в штате Айдахо". Они поговорили о преподавателях - хотя общих у них не было, о всех классных ребятах и девчонках универа, о последних фильмах и прочитанных книгах. Когда вечеринка превратилась в полный бедлам, а всех пьяных и безвольных первокурсников растащили по спальням, Сэм сказал:  
\- Ну что, пора разбредаться?  
И Грег кивнул - независимо, спокойно, как и полагается плохому мальчику. Он не так давно разобрался со своей сексуальностью, но сейчас его гей-радар стоял по стойке "смирно", показывал сто процентов, махал руками и пел "Алиллуйя!". С гей-радаром боролась гордость, проигрывавшая по всем статьям. Гордости подпевала робость - и с какой-то стати интуиция. Последняя говорила, что пышущие энтузиазмом мальчики-юристы - оно, конечно, хорошо, но внезапно может оказаться, что твоя судьба совсем не так молода, весела и улыбчива... и пока происходила эта внутренняя борьба, Сэм Винчестер успел исчезнуть из поля зрения Грега Сандерса. Оставив после себя только воспоминание о своей улыбке. Чеширский кот, блин. Уходя с вечеринки, Грег, поступившись своей гордостью, все-таки узнал у приятелей, где можно найти Сэма Винчестера. Ему объяснили, понимающе так хихикая.  
Улыбка Сэма Винчестера за те несколько лет, что они не виделись, нисколько не потускнела. Она так же сияла, когда Грег носился туда-сюда со своими пробирками, словно долбаный электровеник. Он боялся остановиться. Хотя, кажется, что может случиться - он не один, он влюблен - и счастливо, почему призрак из прошлого, явившись посреди неприятной дождливой ночи, так его беспокоит?  
Впрочем... ого. Ничего себе. Судя по тому, как дрожали его пальцы, сам Сэм Винчестер нервничал не меньше. Что он там говорил? Что частный детектив? Как ему лицензию-то выдали с такими нервишками. Тем более, у него должна быть и лицензия на ношение оружия. Совершенно автоматически проделывая необходимые действия, Грег задумался. Или Сэм Винчестер ему наврал про то, что он частный детектив, или его сейчас сильно мучают какие-то мысли.  
Грег звенел пробирками, урчали приборы, периодически слышался звон стационарных телефонов. И все же осторожное покашливание Сэма прозвучало, как гром среди ясного неба. Сандерс замер, чуть не выронив реактив, который держал в руках:  
\- Что?  
\- Послушай, Грег, - Сэм заметно нервничал. - Там, снаружи, меня брат ждет. Можно, он зайдет? А то, похоже, мы здесь надолго, а на улице дождь...  
И правда, подумал Сандерс, вон уже сколько времени прошло, а с Сэма по-прежнему течет ручьями. Однако сочувствие сочувствием, но он все-таки сотрудник криминалистической лаборатории, "режимного" объекта. Дело было довольно сложное, потому что обычно пропуска заверяло начальство, а так поздно вечером кто бы выдал разрешение?  
Если бы Сэм так отчаянно не пытался изобразить, что это дело совершенно для него не важное, Сандерс бы наверняка оставил его братца и дальше мокнуть под ливнем. Но слишком плохим актером был Сэм Винчестер, слишком дрожали у него уголки рта при "беззаботной" улыбке, поэтому Грег вздохнул и взял трубку телефона - предупредить охрану. Он помнил, кто сегодня дежурит, и был уверен, что этот человек будет не против оказать ему услугу.  
Он не ошибся - и через пару минут на пороге лаборатории возник Винчестер-старший, в зачем-то выданном ему синем халате с перекошенным бэджем, на котором было написано "Гость". Если Сандерс когда-то питал иллюзии по поводу того, что уже перевидал самых красивых парней в мире (интернет ему в помощь), то сегодня он жестоко обломался. Дин Винчестер мог заткнуть за пояс любую модельку из журналов, которые Грег рассматривал втихаря. То, чего модельки добивались многочасовым пыхтением в тренажерках и сидением в салонах красоты, брату Сэма было дано от природы. Однако в журналах тот бы не стал сниматься, Грег это сразу понял. Торчащие слева хохолком волосы, рассеченная бровь, запекшаяся кровь в уголке рта - Дин вряд ли особо строго следил за своей внешностью. Хотя самоуверенности это у него не отнимало, отнюдь. Озарив улыбкой всю лабораторию, Винчестер-старший сунул нос во все уголки, осведомился о назначении почти всех приборов, попытался их потрогать, но его периодически останавливал прыгавший вокруг, словно заяц, и верещавший от ужаса Грег. В конце концов, до Дина дошло, что таким образом он только замедляет процесс, ради которого они с братом тут нарисовались. Поэтому он притулился рядом с Сэмом на стуле и затих. И тут Грег - нет, все-таки ему пора в криминалисты! - кое-что заметил.  
Брат Сэма сидел, странно скособочась, не вынимая одной руки из кармана. Грэг был готов поклясться, что у него либо сломаны ребра, либо... но следов крови Сандерс не заметил. И с одной стороны, для Винчестера-старшего это было хорошо, а с другой - переломы тоже не фонтан. Особенно когда левая рука так и ходит вверх-вниз от любых предпринимаемых усилий.  
И тут Грег почему-то отчетливо вспомнил, как он второй раз встретился с Сэмом Винчестером. Странно, как это испарилось из его памяти. Похоже...  
Грег Сандерс был почти уверен, что он сам стер эти воспоминания из своей памяти. Чем-то они были ему неприятны - нет, не так, скорее неудобны. И он предпочел просто не думать о Сэме Винчестере и его брате. Да, о брате Сэма, которого Грег ни разу не видел, даже на фотографии, но который всегда был где-то рядом с Сэмом.  
Несмотря на весь свой "нестандартный" вид, Грег Сандерс учился очень прилежно. Увлечения увлечениями, но химия всегда была его главной страстью. Поэтому преподаватели прощали ему волосы торчком и обтягивающие джинсы. Хотя как раз от джинсов у некоторых преподавательниц странно загорались глаза. Однако Грег куда больше приходил в восторг от учебы, чем от преподавательниц. У преподавателей мог бы еще быть хоть какой-то шанс, но Сандерс нещадно запинал личную жизнь куда-то за горизонт, деля свое время между штативами с чашками Петри, магнитофоном и доской для серфинга. И вот весь этот налаженный быт пошел к черту только потому, что у кого-то появлялись на щеках ямочки, когда он улыбается.   
Было бы неправдой утверждать, что Грег не запихивал куда-то на периферию мозга мысли о первокурснике с юрфака. Он начал все больше внимания уделять лабораторным работам и дискографиям глэм-рок-коллективов. Но, поймав себя несколько раз на том, что «случайно» проходит мимо общежития юрфака - просто прогуливается, ничего особенного – Грег понял, что ямочки победили.  
Долго париться по какому-то поводу он тогда не любил, вот скажите, куда исчезла эта привычка через несколько лет? Куда делся откровенный пофигизм, когда он познакомился с Гилом Гриссомом? Наверное, тогда, в Стэнфорде, он куда меньше боялся отказа. Поэтому так уверенно, подкараулив Винчестера на улице, предложил ему вечером выпить по кружке пива в баре. «Мне продадут», - улыбался он, и в самом деле, двадцать один год в ту пору ему уже стукнул.  
Сэм посмотрел на него, нахмурился, кинул взгляд на однокурсников, переминавшихся с ноги на ногу, и… кивнул. «Хорошо, - сказал он, - я приду». И Грег тоже кивнул ему, потому что он, сама уверенность в себе, даже не предусматривал в своем раскладе отрицательный ответ.  
Однако встреча вышла очень странной. Даже казалось, что Сэм был готов к ней. Грег трепался про «Nine Inch Nails», нового заместителя декана, расписание спортзала, а Винчестер только кивал головой в ответ на все это, упорно накачиваясь пивом. А потом, когда уже было выпито достаточно, чтобы развязать языки и три раза сбегать в туалет, Сэм прямо задал вопрос:  
\- Грег, что ты хочешь от меня? Не думаю, что ты каждого первака тащишь сюда и до отвала поишь пивом.  
И Грег сказал. Что его личная жизнь уже почти месяц бушует и хочет выбраться из-под развалин. Что она нацелена на Сэма, потому что гейдар Грега сигнализирует, что Сэм будет не против, если в его руке – или в заднице – окажется крепкий мужской член. Да-да, в выражениях он не стеснялся. Правда, при этом к концу речи окружающим могло показаться, что его щеки скоро лопнут от прилива крови, так сильно покраснел Сандерс.   
Грег остановился неожиданно, поскольку понял, что во время его бреда Винчестер не произнес ни слова.   
Сэм сидел, откинувшись на стуле, кусал большой палец правой руки и странно, с полуулыбочкой смотрел на Грега. Задумчиво. Оценивающе. Словно прикидывал какие-то шансы. И Сандерс почувствовал себя неуютно. Ему казалось, что его взвешивают. Или пытаются представить на его месте кого-то другого. И от этого он начал нести еще больше чепухи, чем обычно. Что-то про то, что они будут хорошей парой, и что Сэму обязательно понравится «Spooky Kids», а если не понравится – то и фиг с ними, Грег будет слушать эту группу в плейере.  
И вот тогда Сэм Винчестер, наконец, подал голос. Подавив улыбку, он сказал:  
\- Ну, как говорит мой старший брат, больше дела – меньше слов. Я не против, давай попробуем. Мне кажется, у нас с тобой действительно может быть шанс.  
Вот тут замолчал уже Грег – он только глупо пялился на белозубую улыбку парня, сидевшего напротив, и чувствовал, как расползаются в ответной улыбке собственные губы.  
\- Может, - Сэм подмигнул, - закажем еще по пивку? Надо спрыснуть это дело, как говорит мой братец.  
И пусть пиво было не слишком романтичным, сердце Грега усвистало куда-то к небесам.  
Правда, потом Сэм не слишком стремился воспользоваться наставлением брата о словах и деле. Он таскал Грега по кинотеатрам, барам и вечеринкам, они целовались в темноте залов, в туалетах и темных комнатах. Однако едва Грег пытался перейти к решительным действиям, Сэм находил любой предлог ускользнуть от него. При этом постоянно изрекая афоризмы, которые приписывал старшему брату. Бедняге Сандерсу начинало казаться, что мифический старший постоянно наблюдает за ними, стоит за плечом и дает советы, одобряет или не одобряет тот или иной поступок. И ему становилось не по себе от присутствия этого привидения.  
Грег двигался на автомате, вспоминая те времена, когда все его ожидания сводились только к одному моменту – когда рядом с ним возникнет высокий парень, по-прежнему такой загадочный, несмотря на все разговоры по душам, и скажет:  
\- Ну что, Сандерс…   
\- Долго еще? - голос Сэма прозвучал так неожиданно, что Грег чуть не выронил реактив в пробирку, чем уничтожил бы труды последних двух часов.  
\- Нет, - ответил он сердито. Как будто это ему было нужно, а не им, и они тут парились, несчастненькие!  
\- А нельзя побыстрее? – голос Сэма был почти умоляющим.  
И тут Грега прорвало. Он высказал все, что думает по этому поводу: и что он по своей инициативе сидит здесь после конца рабочего дня, а между прочим, его ждут, и что занимается он делом незаконным, и что даже экспресс-анализы, что бы про них не думали всякие ламеры, - дело долгое и трудоемкое… Когда он закончил говорить, он тяжело дышал, словно пробежал марафонскую дистанцию.  
\- Конечно, мы подождем, - примирительно сказал Сэм. - Просто Дину что-то нехорошо. Лучше бы ложился спать, зря этот остолоп сюда приперся, вечно все контролировать желает, придурок.  
С грубыми словами совершенно не вязался взгляд, который Винчестер бросил на своего старшего брата, ежившегося от озноба. Глаза у Сэма были светло-карими, это Грег, как ни странно, помнил. Однако сейчас они стали совсем темными, беспокойными и злыми - злыми от невозможности немедленно исправить ситуацию.  
У Грега уже не было сил слишком удивляться, да и не смог бы он это сделать, потому что что-то "такое" он подозревал с самого начала. Он даже не возмутился при мысли об инцесте - такому чувству можно только позавидовать. Отношения с Гилом давно отучили его от ханжества. А то, что инцест был, Грег решил без малейших сомнений. Он узнал взгляд Сэма - так же частенько глядел на него Гриссом. С беспокойством и нежностью. Подумать только, он в первое время подозревал, что Гил на него смотрит так пристально, поскольку размышляет, не выгнать ли его из лабы, пока не поздно. А еще Грег подумал о том, какое же все-таки счастье, что у них с Сэмом так ничего и не вышло.  
Хотя дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки киношно-барного периода. Сдвинулось резко, в одну минуту.   
Какой фильм они тогда посмотрели, Грег не помнил. Да он почти никогда не запоминал фильмы, просмотренные с Сэмом, потому что большую часть времени глядел отнюдь не на экран. После сеанса они чинно отправились обратно в кампус, по пути на пару минут заглянув в темный переулок. Там они набросились друг на друга, жадно начав целоваться. Отлипнув от Сэма – как ему нравилось, когда большие ладони лежали на его спине! – Грег вдруг спросил:  
\- А сейчас что? Как всегда – по кроваткам, в десять часов отбой? Комендантский час? И мне дрочить на тебя до второго пришествия?  
Сэм замер от неожиданности. Затем хихикнул:  
\- Ты на меня дрочишь?  
\- Можно подумать, что ты на меня нет, - буркнул в ответ Грег, поправляя толстовку и радуясь, что она прикрывает пах.  
Винчестер весело ответил:  
\- Ну… в общем, ты прав.   
\- И долго это будет продолжаться? – спросил Грег отчаянно. – Месяц уже меня мучаешь.   
Он одной рукой притянул к себе Сэма за шею, языком врываясь в его рот, вторую запустил под рубашку бойфренда, жестко ощупывая его грудь, соски, в секунду становящиеся твердыми, живот…  
\- Куда? – прошептал Сэм, глядя на Сандерса расширившимися глазами.  
\- Ко мне, - вдохнул тот в ответ. – Сосед свалил на все выходные. Свободно.  
Они, почти не скрываясь, пытались целоваться прямо на ходу, когда чуть ли не бежали к комнате Грега. Когда им кто-то попадался на пути, они отскакивали друг от друга, но начинали смеяться, как заведенные – громко, свободно, радостно.   
Почему-то Грег думал, что по старшинству он будет вести. Куда там. Сэм сразу показал, что здесь все будет решать именно он. Едва они вошли, как Грег оказался у стены со спущенными штанами и трусами, а широкая ладонь господина Винчестера держала его за яйца, без всяких там эвфемизмов. Сексуальный опыт у Грега был – целых три. Два раза они с приятелем по скаутскому лагерю дрочили друг другу, в темноте общей спальни, под одеялом. Третий раз его просвещали по поводу позы «69», и он никогда не скажет, кто это был, потому что того могут обвинить в совращении несовершеннолетнего. Так что он мало был готов к тому, что начал вытворять Сэм Винчестер.  
А тот, удерживая его у стены своим весом, руками шарил в промежности Грега. Одной рукой Сэм ласкал его член, а вот вторая… Настойчивые пальцы забрались туда, где никто раньше Грега не трогал, ну разве что мама в глубоком детстве. И, что самое страшное, Грегу больше нравилось как раз то, что проделывала с ним вторая рука. Похоже, Сэм был отлично подкован, то, что он творил с партнером, бросало того в дрожь, заставляло биться об стенку. Когда пальцы Винчестера в очередной раз задели что-то внутри, что послало его на грань оргазма, Грег напряг остаток мозгов и сообразил, что сейчас кончит, а Сэм так и останется при полном параде, неудовлетворенный. Поэтому Грег, собрав всю силу воли, перехватил рукой запястье Сэма, насильно остановив его:  
\- Погоди… пока. Я тоже хочу сделать тебе… хорошо.  
\- Сделаешь, - пообещал ему Винчестер, усаживаясь на корточки и внимательно разглядывая дело рук своих: дрожавшие от нетерпения бедра, железно стоящий член, с которого уже текло, и растянутый анус, уже хорошо видный, поскольку Грег сам оттягивал рукой свою ягодицу для лучшего доступа. – Только сначала ты у меня кончишь как миленький.  
\- И что, этому тебя тоже брат научил? - спросил Грег, тяжело дыша. Захотел пошутить, видите ли. И тут же понял, что зря он упомянул брата Сэма, ой зря. С таким же успехом он мог произнести слово "асбест" перед бандой пироманьяков. Винчестера словно отшвырнуло от него.  
\- При чем тут мой брат? – высоким истеричным голосом спросил Сэм. – Он ничего со мной не делал.  
\- Да ни при чем, - спокойно ответил Грег, для убедительности разводя руками. – Успокойся.  
Он чувствовал себя невероятно глупо, с джинсами и трусами у щиколоток, с торчащим из-под подола толстовки твердым членом.  
\- Нет, ты скажи мне, скажи, при чем тут Дин? – не унимался Сэм.  
Сандерс смотрел на бойфренда – или он рано начал его так называть? – и не узнавал. Винчестер казался ему совсем чужим – настороженным, злым, готовым сделать что-то дурное. Сэм осматривался вокруг, словно слепой. Кажется, он даже пытался принюхаться. Словно охотничья собака, вынюхивающая дичь. Какой там первокурсник с волосами, начесанными на уши! Взрослый мужчина, суровый, враждебный, заставляющий бояться.  
\- Да ничего я про твоего Дина не говорил! – рявкнул Грег… и все вдруг опять изменилось. Сэм вздрогнул и медленно поднял взгляд на Сандерса. Он вновь стал мальчиком с ямочками на щеках, милейшим до умопомрачения. Вот только сказал он не совсем милые слова:  
\- Слушай, Грег… Извини, да. Ты прав, Дин тут совершенно ни при чем. Но у нас ничего не получится. Прости. Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
И ушел, вот так просто – взял и ушел, аккуратно закрыв дверь за собой. Грег, конечно, бросился за ним, немного задержавшись, потому что должен был натянуть на себя одежду и управиться со все еще возбужденным дружком. Но Сэма уже нигде не было видно, он исчез, как какой-нибудь герой комиксов, который не хочет быть застуканным на месте преступления.  
Он ответил на телефонный звонок дня через три – спокойно, с толикой удивления в голосе, мол, Грег, здравствуй, что тебе от меня понадобилось? Или Сэм был очень хорошим актером, или действительно не понимал, в чем дело.   
Грег пытался встретиться с Сэмом и объясниться с ним, однако Винчестер выстроил вокруг себя стену. Нет, он отвечал на звонки, вежливо здоровался при встрече – но не разговаривал ни на какие темы, кроме учебы и погоды. И тогда Грег Сандерс понял, что у него с Сэмом Винчестером действительно ничего не получится, неважно, в чем он ошибся, что сделал не так. И тогда наступило отчаяние, потому что этот парень со всеми своими странностями и недомолвками все равно успел его здорово зацепить. Потому что пусть были только поцелуи – но это были классные поцелуи, хоть иногда у Грега возникало впечатление, что принадлежать они должны были кому-то другому.   
Потом пришла зима – время алкоголизма и депрессии. А когда Грег разогнал туман в голове и перед глазами, вспомнил о том, что где-то как-то пролетела сессия, открыл форточку и обнаружил, что уже началась весна. Новые чувства, новые надежды… новая жизнь, в которой уже не было места Сэму Винчестеру.   
Иногда ему казалось, что этот недолгий роман ему привиделся. Как-то раз Грег увидел Сэма на территории кампуса с девушкой, красивой блондинкой, которую, как он припомнил, звали Джессика. Буквально сразу же после этого ему рассказали, что Сэм с Джессикой встречаются. Прислушавшись к себе, Грег не ощутил ничего – разочарования, злости, грусти – ничего из того, что он чувствует сейчас, когда имена Сары и Гила просто упоминаются в одной фразе. Да, зачем их вообще упоминать рядом, у его Гила не может быть ничего общего с этой ненормальной! У его Гила… его… а ведь он, наверное, сейчас здорово переживает, подумал Грег. И куда-то моментально отхлынули гнетущие воспоминания, и сразу же быстрее заработалось, и результат стал очевиднее некуда. О чем он и собрался поведать ночным визитерам.  
\- Ну что? – оба Винчестера впились в него взглядами. Грег ответил – медленно, не веря самому себе:  
\- Это человеческая кровь. На все сто процентов. Она принадлежит одному человеку, и у него стандартный набор хромосом, и… да это вообще обычный человек!   
Было заметно, что эта новость оказалась для Винчестеров полной неожиданностью. Они переглянулись – быстро, тревожно и очень печально. Дин покачал головой:  
\- Это невозможно, он должен быть… - и оборвал себя.  
Но Грегу уже не хотелось разгадывать никаких загадок. Он вздохнул:  
\- Тем не менее, это так. Это человеческая кровь, хотя мне самому не слишком в это верится.  
Сэм тяжело произнес:  
\- Что ж, это очень осложняет дело. Это, черт побери, невероятно хреново. Но мы тебе верим.  
Он помог брату встать, придерживая его под руку. У Сандерса были только зачатки медицинских знаний, но он сильно подозревал, что Сэм был в курсе характера ранения брата. Младший Винчестер вел старшего к двери лаборатории, но у самого выхода остановился. «Я сейчас».  
Он вернулся к столу Грега, наклонился к уставшему ДНК-технику и сказал, очень тихо:  
\- Спасибо. Спасибо большое. И… прости меня за то, что тогда случилось. Я виноват, и мне жаль.  
Грег только кивнул. Значит, не приснилось.  
Винчестеры ушли в никуда так же быстро, как и явились сюда. Сандерс сильно подозревал, что своих ночных посетителей он больше никогда не увидит, разве что в сводке происшествий. Но у него почему-то не возникало желания догнать гостей.  
Он со вздохом посмотрел на пробирку, в которой находилась кровь, принесенная ему для анализа. На секунду он задумался, стоит ли показывать ее Гриссому. А затем резко отмел эту мысль, выбрасывая пробирку в урну. Темно-зеленая жидкость наверняка вызвала бы вопросы его начальника.  
А Грег сейчас не хотел ничего обсуждать. Только прийти домой и зарыться под бок к Гилу. Пусть все ужасные твари мира сего останутся в тени, за границей, очерченной тусклым кругом света от ночника.  
Однако, засыпая, наконец, он все-таки подумал о бесчисленных узких извилистых тропах, скрытых во тьме от чужих глаз. И о двух братьях, которые идут по ним, видя впереди только им известную цель. Один из них баюкает больной бок дрожащей от напряжения рукой, а второй ловит его взгляд потемневшими от волнения глазами.


End file.
